Phobia
by Istrinya Sooman
Summary: Tahukah kamu tentang phobia yang paling menakutkan? Anemophobia adalah phobia akan udara. Bisa kamu bayangkan bagaimana jika kamu menderita phobia ini? Kamu akan gila karena udara yang kamu takuti mengalir di paru-parumu.


KATA PENGANTAR

Puji Syukur kami panjatkan ke-hadirat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, karena atas berkat rahmat dan karunia-Nyalah, karya ilmiah ini dapat terselesaikan dengan baik serta tepat pada waktunya. Adapun tujuan penulisan karya ilmiah ini adalah untuk memenuhi tugas Bahasa Indonesia pada materi Karya Tulis Ilmiah, pada semester genap di tahun ajaran 2012/2013, dengan judul Phobia. Dengan membuat tugas ini kami diharapkan mampu untuk lebih mengenal tentang pengertian phobia, macam-macamnya beserta cara mengatasinya.

Dalam penyelesaian karya ilmiah ini, kami banyak mengalami kesulitan, terutama disebabkan oleh kurangnya ilmu pengetahuan yang menunjang. Namun, berkat bimbingan dan bantuan dari berbagai pihak maupun sumber, akhirnya karya ilmiah ini dapat terselesaikan dengan cukup baik.

Kami sadar, sebagai seorang pelajar yang masih dalam proses pembelajaran, penulisan karya ilmiah ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Oleh karena itu, kami sangat mengharapkan adanya kritik dan saran yang bersifat positif, guna penulisan karya ilmiah yang lebih baik lagi di masa yang akan datang.

Harapan kami, semoga karya ilmiah yang sederhana ini, dapat memberi manfaat berupa pengetahuan akan fenomena phobia yang dialami di orang-orang sekitar kita atau bahkan kita sendiri.

Tim Penyusun

DAFTAR ISI

HALAMAN JUDUL i

KATA PENGANTAR ii

DAFTAR ISI iii

BAB I PENDAHULUAN

Latar Belakang Masalah 1

Perumusan Masalah 1

Tujuan Penelitian 1

Manfaat Penelitian 1

BAB II PEMBAHASAN

Definisi Phobia 2

Jenis Phobia 2

Nama Phobia 2

Phobia yang umum 2

Phobia paling mematikan 2

Phobia lainnya 3

Gejala Phobia 5

Penyebab Phobia 5

Cara Mengatasi Phobia 5

BAB III PENUTUP

Simpulan

Saran

Penutup

DAFTAR PUSTAKA

BAB I  
PENDAHULUAN

Latar Belakang Masalah

Hampir semua orang pernah mengalami ketakutan terhadap sesuatu, baik itu hewan, benda-benda, keadaan gelap dan lain-lain. Phobia adalah rasa ketakutan yang berlebihan terhadap suatu benda atau fenomena. Phobia bisa dikatakan dapat menghambat kehidupan seseorang yang mengidapnya. Bagi sebagian orang, perasaan takut seorang pengidap phobia sulit dimengerti. Itu sebabnya, pengidap tersebut sering dijadikan bulanan oleh teman sekitarnya.

Ada perbedaan "bahasa" antara pengamat phobia dengan pengidap phobia. Pengamat phobia menggunakan bahasa logika, sementara pengidap phobia menggunakan bahasa rasa. Bagi pengamat dirasa lucu jika seseorang berbadan besar, takut dengan hewan kecil seperti kecoak atau tikus. Sementara di bayangan mental seorang pengidap phobia, subjek tersebut menjadi benda yang sangat besar, berwarna, sangat menjijikkan ataupun menakutkan.

Rumusan Masalah

Apa yang dimaksud dengan phobia?

Apa saja jenis-jenis phobia?

Apa saja nama phobia?

Apa saja gejala yang timbul pada pengidap phobia?

Apa penyebab seseorang mengalami phobia?

Bagaimana cara mengatasi phobia?

Tujuan Penelitian

Menjelaskan pengertian phobia.

Menginformasikan jenis-jenis phobia.

Menginformasikan berbagai nama phobia.

Memberi informasi tentang gejala-gejala pengidap phobia.

Memberi informasi tentang sebab seseorang mengalami phobia.

Memberi saran tentang bagaimana cara mengatasi phobia.

Manfaat Penelitian

Sebagai tinjauan untuk mengenali ciri pengidap phobia dan bagaimana cara mengatasinya melalui terapi-terapi sederhana yang jika dilakukan secara rutin dan bertahap akan membantu pengidap phobia mengatasi rasa ketakutannya.

BAB II  
PEMBAHASAN

Definisi Phobia

Kata phobia sendiri berasal dari istilah Yunani "phobos" yang berarti lari (fight), takut dan panik (panic-fear), takut hebat (terror). Phobia adalah ketakutan yang menetap dan tidak rasional terhadap suatu objek, aktivitas, atau sesuatu yang spesifik dan menimbulkan keinginan yang sangat mendesakuntuk menghindari objek, aktivitas ataupun situasi yang ditakuti tersebut.

Jenis Phobia

Phobia sederhana atau spesifik

Yaitu phobia terhadapsuatu objek atau keadaan tertentu. Seperti pada binatang, tempat tertutup, ketinggian, dan lain-lain.

Phobia Sosial

Yaitu phobia terhadap pemaparan situasi sosial. Seperti takut menjadi pusat perhatian, orang seperti ini senang menghindari tempat-tempat ramai. Juga menghindari orang asing atau orang yang dipandang negative.

Phobia Kompleks

Yaitu phobia terhadap tempat atau situasi ramai dan terbuka, misalnya di kendaraan umum atau mall. Orang seperti ini bisa saja takut keluar rumah.

Nama Phobia

Phobia paling umum

Acrophobia

Adalah ketakutan terhadap semua jenis ketinggian. Phobia ini berbeda dengan aerophobia (takut terbang). Acrophobia terkadang mirip dengan vertigo, yaitu kondisi fisik yang menyebabkan pusing ketika melihat ke bawah dari ketinggian.

Nyctophobia

Adalah ketakutan terhadap kegelapan. Ketakutan ini paling umum dan biasanya bersifat sementara pada anak-anak. Jika berlangsung lebih dari enam bulan dan menyebabkan kecemasan yang ekstrim, mungkin akan didiagnosis sebagai phobia. Phobia ini jarang terjadi pada orang dewasa.

Ophidiophobia

Adalah ketakutan terhadap ular. Orang yang menderita phobia ini tidak hanya takut menyentuh ular, mereka juga menunjukkan rasa takut ketika melihat gambar ular atau bahkan membicarakan tentang ular.

Typanophobia

Adalah ketakutan terhadap jarum injeksi atau jarum suntik medis. Dapat menyebabkan respon fisiologis yang serius termasuk tekanan darah sangat rendah dan pingsan. Dalam beberapa kasus, penderita yang parah akan menghindari semua perawatan medis.

Hemophobia

Adalah ketakutan terhadap darah. Ketika melihat darah baik dari darahnya sendiri maupun dara orang lain, penderita akan segera mengalami gejala-gajala seperti sesak nafas ataupun pusing hingga pada akhirnya akan pingsan. Bagi penderita yang benar-benar parah, mereka bisa saja langsung pingsan walaupun hanya melihat darah dari media berupa televisi maupun gambar.

Phobia paling mematikan

Hypnophobia

Adalah ketakutan untuk tidur. Penderita biasanya mengalami phobia ini karena sering mendapat mimpi buruk ataupun terjadi hal yang buruk pada saat mereka tertidur sehingga mereka tertakut untuk tidur lagi. Ini sangat membahayakan karena dengan turunnya kadar tidur, maka penderita bisa gila karena kelelahan dan sistem kerja tubuhnya akan menurun.

Phagophobia

Jika manusia normal butuh makan tiga kali sehari, maka penderita ini mungkin tidak. Karena mereka takut makan. Bahkan dalam tahap serius, mereka lebih memilih tinggal di rumah sakit dengan diet cair.

Domatophobia

Kebanyakan orang Amerika membentuk rumah mereka dengan empat dinding yang mengelilingi ruangan. Namun ada sebagian besar orang yang menderita domathophobia, yaitu orang-orang yang takut tinggal dan berada di dalam rumah ini lebih memilih tinggal di gua atau kandang alam.

Stasibasiphobia

Penderita ini berharap dirinya tidak pernah melakukan apapun dalam hidup, lecuali hanya duduk di sebuah tempat. Bahkan dalam tahap serius, penderita bisa takut ketika melihat orang lain berdiri dan berjalan. Jadi, phobia ini benar-benar melumpuhkan karena penderita hanya bisa terisolasi di sebuah tempat selama hidupnya.

Anemophobia

Ini adalah phobia yang paling mengerikan yang bisa saja membuat seseorang langsung mati, karena penderita ini takut akan udara. Bagaimana mungkin karena udara sangatlah penting, namun penderita ini malah takut. Bisa kamu bayangkan bagaimana jika kamu menderita phobia ini? Kamu akan gila karena udara yang kamu takuti mengalir di paru-parumu.

Nama Phobia Lainnya

1. Acerbophobia: Ketakutan pada asam.  
2. Acousticophobia: Ketakutan pada suara.  
3. Acrophobia / Hypsophobia: Ketakutan pada tempat yang tinggi.  
4. Aerophobia / Anemophobia: Ketakutan serta panik apabila kulit mereka terkena aliran udara.  
5. Agoraphobia / Kenophobia: Ketakutan pada ruang yang kosong atau terbuka.  
6. Agyophobia: Ketakutan akan jalan yang ramai dan cenderung takut untuk menyeberang.  
7. Allodoxaphobia: Takut pada pendapat.  
8. Amatophobia: Ketakutan pada debu.  
9. Amaxophobia: Ketakutan berkendaraan.  
10. Amychophobia: Ketakutan apabila dirinya disiksa atau mengalami luka / kecelakaan.  
11. Androphobia: Androphobia dijumpai pada wanita, yaitu ketakutan pada laki-laki.  
12. Anemophobia: Takut pada pergerakan udara atau angin.  
13. Anthophobia: Ketakutan terhadap bunga.  
14. Anthrophobia / Sociophobia: Ketakutan pada masyarakat atau orang secara umum.  
15. Antlophobia: Ketakutan pada sungai, banjir atau air yang mengalir.  
16. Apeirophobia: Ketakutan pada hal-hal yang tak terbatas, misalnya: sumur, langit, laut, dll.  
17. Apiphobia / Melissophobia: Ketakutan pada binatang yang menyengat.  
18. Arachnephobia: Ketakutan pada laba-laba.  
19. Asthenophobia: Ketakutan menjadi lemah.  
20. Astrophobia: Ketakutan pada langit dan angkasa.  
21. Ataxophobia: Takut pada kekacauan atau ketidakrapian.  
22. Atephobia: Takut tinggal di pegunungan atau dirumah bertingkat karena dibayangi oleh ketakutan akan reruntuhan.  
23. Auroraphobia: Ketakutan pada aurora atau cahaya utara, yaitu suatu fenomena alam yang hanya tampak di daerah belahan utara bumi.  
24. Automanophobia: Takut pada suara perut, makhluk animasi, patung lilin, segala sesuatu yang secara salah merepresentasikan makhluk yang memiliki persepsi.  
25. Autophobia: Ketakutan pada diri sendiri.  
26. Bacilliophobia / Microphobia: Ketakutan akan baksil atau kuman.  
27. Ballistophobia: Ketakutan terhadap proyektil, misalnya peluru kendali, roket, mortir atau meriam.  
28. Basophobia / Stasiphobia: Ketakutan untuk berdiri tegak atau ketakutan untuk berjalan.  
29. Bathophobia: Ketakutan akan kedalaman atau obyek yang lebih tinggi, misalnya gedung pencakar langit atau tebing yang curam.  
30. Belonephobia / Aichmophobia: Ketakutan pada benda-benda yang tajam.  
31. Bibliophobia: Ketakutan bila melihat buku.  
32. Botophobia: Ketakutan pada ruang atau kamar dibawah tanah.  
33. Bromhidrophobia: Ketakutan bila dirinya mengeluarkan bau badan atau takut kepada bau badan orang lain.  
34. Brontophobia: Ketakutan akan suara halilintar.  
35. Bufonophobia: Takut pada katak.  
36. Cancerphobia: Ketakutan akan akan penyakit kanker.  
37. Cheimaphobia / Psycrophobia: Ketakutan bila kedinginan.  
38. Chermatophobia: Ketakutan terhadap uang.  
39. Chromatophobia: Ketakutan akan warna-warna tertentu, misalnya ketakutan akan warna merah (erythrophobia). Phobia terhadap warna hitam lebih sering dihubungkan dengan phobia terhadap kegelapan (noctiphobia).  
40. Chronophobia: Ketakutan pada suara jam berdentang.  
41. Cibophobia: Takut makan karena takut menjadi sakit akibat kuman yang ada dalam makanan.  
42. Claustrophobia: Ketakutan berada dalam ruangan sempit.  
43. Cleithrophobia: Ketakutan apabila terkunci didalam suatu ruangan.  
44. Clinicophobia: Ketakutan untuk ke dokter atau berobat.  
45. Cremnophobia: Ketakutan berada di tebing yang curam.  
46. Coitophobia: Ketakutan untuk melakukan persetubuhan dengan lawan jenis.  
47. Coprophobia / Mysophobia / Tocophobia: Takut terhadap kotoran.  
48. Crystallophobia / Hyalophobia: Ketakutan terhadap benda-benda yang terbuat dari gelas.  
49. Cynophobia: Ketakutan terhadap anjing.  
50. Demonophobia / Ghostphobia: Ketakutan akan setan-setan.

Gejala Phobia

Bila seseorang yang menderita phobia melihat atau bertemu atau berada pada situasi yang membuatnya takut (phobia), gejalanya adalah sebagai berikut :

Jantung berdebar kencang

Kesulitan mengatur nafas

Dada terasa sakit

Wajah memerah dan berkeringat

Merasa sakit

Gemetar

Pusing

Mulut terasa kering

Merasa perlu pergi ke toilet

Merasa lemas dan akhirnya pingsan

Penyebab Phobia

Phobia dapat disebabkan oleh berbagai macam hal. Namun pada umumnya phobia disebabkan karena pernah mengalami ketakutan yang hebat atau oengalaman pribadi yang disertai perasaan malu atau bersalah yang semuanya kemudian ditekan ke dalam alam bawah sadar. Peristiwa traumatis di masa kecil dianggap sebagai salah satu kemungkinan penyebab terjadinya phobia.

Cara Mengatasi

Terapi berbicara

Perawatan ini seringkali efektif untuk mengatasi berbagai phobia. Jenis terapi bicara yang bisa digunakan adalah :

Konseling : konselor biasanya akan mendengarkan permasalahan seseorang. Seperti ketakutannya saat berhadapan dengan barang atau situasi yang membuatnya phobia. Setelah itu konselor akan memberikan cara untuk mengatasinya.

Psikoterapi : seorang psikoterapis akan menggunakan pendekatan secara mendalam untuk menemukan penyebabnya dan membari saran bagaimana cara-cara yang bisa dilakukan untuk mengatasinya.

Terapi perilaku kognitif : suatu konseling yang akan menggali pikiran, perasaan dan erilaku seseorang dalam rangka mengembangkan cara-cara praktif yang efektif untuk melawan phobia.

Terapi pemaparan diri

Orang yang mengalami phobia sederhana bisa diobati dengan menggunakan bentuk terapi perilaku yang dikenal dengan terapi pemaparan diri. Terapi ini dilakukan secara bertahap selama periode waktu tertenti dengan melibatkan objek atau situasi yang membuatnya takut. Secara perlahan seseorang akan mulai merasa tidak cemas atau takut lagi terhadap hal tersebut. Kadang-kadang dikombinasikan dengan pengobatan dan terapi perilaku.

Menggunakan obat-obatan

Penggunaan obat sebenarnya tidak dianjurkan untuk mengatasi phobia,karena biasanya dengan terapi bicara saja sudah cukup berhasil. Namun, obat-obatan ini digunakan untuk mengatasi efek dari phobia seperti cemas yang berlebihan.

BAB III

PENUTUP

SIMPULAN

Pada makalah ini kami simpulkan beberapa inti pokok dari pembahasan makalah

Phobia adalah rasa takut yang berlebihan pada sesuatu hal atau fenomena tertentu dan dapat menghambat kehidupan orang yang mengidapnya.

Seseorang yang pertumbuhan mentalnya mengalami fiksasi akan memiliki kesulitan emosi (mental blocks) dikemudian harinya. Hal tersebut dikarenakan orang tersebut tidak memiliki saluran pelepasan emosi (katarsis) yang tepat. Setiap kali orang tersebut berinteraksi dengan sumber Fobia secara otomatis akan merasa cemas dan agar "nyaman" maka cara yang paling mudah dan cepat adalah dengan cara "mundur kembali" / regresi kepada keadaan fiksasi.

Phobia merupakan penyakit yang berbahaya namun bias disembuhkan dengan berbagai cara seperti yang ada dalam pembahasan. Namun, penyakit ini juga memiliki dampak yang sangat berat yaitu kematian pada penderitanya.


End file.
